Kagutsuchi
Summary Kagutsuchi is an avatar of YHVH. Its role is to be the administrator and embodiment of the Amala Network and to keep the cycle of universal death and rebirth working across the network. When a universe in the Amala Network reaches the time of its death, it undergoes an event called a conception. During a conception, all living things, except for those with the resolve to possess a reason, are instantly killed. The universe is twisted and becomes a Vortex World. Kagutsuchi manifests at the very center of a Vortex World and waits for someone to come to it with a philosophy on how the reborn universe should behave like. These philosophies are called "reasons". When one is brought to Kagutsuchi, it will recreate the universe into a new form, with its laws being dictated by the reason of the one who came to it. In the true demon ending, the Demi-fiend destroys Kagutsuchi, putting an end to the cycle of rebirth, the Amala network itself and even the concept of time. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Kagutsuchi Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless Age: Inapplicable, Kagutsuchi's existence sustains time on a multiversal scale. Classification: Avatar of YHVH Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Kagutsuchi's existence alone sustains space and time on multiversal scales, as well as the cycle of universal death and rebirth that every single universe in the Amala Network follows. Upon its destruction, all of space and time in the Amala Network was erased. The Amala Network follows Buddhist concepts, including the idea of the Sangai, aka past, present and future. Essentially meaning that Kagutsuchi's mere existence sustained not just the Amala Network, but every iteration in all of time of the Amala Network that ever existed or ever will exist.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Likely Omnipresent Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can modify or recreate the laws of physics whenever needed to.) Striking Strength: Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ (Is one with the Amala Network across all of time.) Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Macroversal+ (Embodies an infinite multiverse and is omnipresent across it.) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of rebirth and time itself, as the avatar of a being similar to a demon, its body is likely comprised of information itself), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, YHVH can endlessly resurrect his avatars, can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly, manifests and ceases to exist billions of times across Amala every instant across all of multiversal time), Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Passively sustains all of Amala's multiversal space and time. Amala itself was described as a network of information), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (When a reason is presented to it, Kagutsuchi causes the universe to die and be reborn, governed by the reason presented in its new state), Power Nullification (Can dispel all positive effects on enemies with Dekaja, can dispel all negative effects on itself with Dekunda), Elemental Manipulation (Can attack with Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, High Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation (As it governs Amala and controls these in it), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maragidyne:' A powerful fire-based attack that scorches all foes at once. *'Mabufudyne:' A powerful ice-based attack that freezes all foes at once. *'Maziodyne:' A powerful electricity-based attack that strikes all foes at once *'Mazandyne:' A powerful wind-based attack that cuts into all foes at once. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects of an enemy, returning them to their base state. *'Dekunda:' Negates all negative effects of itself, returning it to normal. *'Megidola:' A sphere of light that deals damage to all enemies. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Vast Light:' Severe Almighty damage slams into all foes at once. Unable to be dodged. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Infinite Light:' A more powerful version of Vast Light, which retains its undodgeable property. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Tier 2 Category:Information Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Law Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users